Heirloom
by fitzherbertfangirl
Summary: Eugene passes on to Rapunzel his only tie left to his family...a Fitzherbert heirloom. Set the day of their wedding! If Christianity/Catholicism and crucifixes offend you, don't read :D


**Summary: Eugene passes on to Rapunzel his only tie left to his family...a Fitzherbert heirloom. Set the day of their wedding. If Christianity/Catholicism and crucifixes offend you, don't read :) enjoy!**

_Heirloom_

By fitzherbertfangirl

Somehow, the bride room for princesses or princesses-to-be of Corona always enchanted Queen Kathryn. Large and spacious, the walls were white as a dove...or a lily, or snow, something pure like that. The thick white velvet curtains were pulled back to let the spring sunshine filter onto the hardwood floors. The Queen chuckled, remembering when _she_ was in this room, about two decades ago. Nothing more a silly common girl who'd caught the eye of a prince one day, she'd ran around wide-eyed and naïve, never treated with such luxury in her young life. "I've got a dream, I've got a dreeeam!" Rapunzel's playful singing interrupted Kat's thoughts, and the Queen laughed aloud. Though Rapunzel had lived the palace two whole years, the novelty and wonder at the bride's room seemed very similar to Kat's own. Rapunzel stood in her silk white slip, twirling around and singing loudly, "Surrounded by enormous piles of money! Woo!" Rapunzel leapt lightly in the air for the last woo, sending her light slip flying upward. A young, anxious maid rolled her eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Rapunzel.

"Alice, please, we're all women here." Rapunzel never forgot anybody's name, not even the maids. "You know I wouldn't do that in front of any guy." she muttered under her breath, "Except possibly my _husband_...!"

And then she took off again singing.

"Princess Rapunzel," the maid called not half a moment later, "would you quit skipping around in your slip and put this dress _on?"_

"Oh, Alice, I'm coming!" Rapunzel called cheerfully. She scampered up onto the pedestal, taking in a deep, happy breath and wiggling her toes. Rapunzel had known from the day Eugene and she came back to the castle she'd marry him someday. And at last, he'd popped the question last November. On this lovely Saturday afternoon in May, Rapunzel would finally be married to that new dream of hers.

Kathryn smiled at her daughter and continued fussing with Rapunzel's veil. Having her daughter back was truly like a ray of sunshine beaming into her life again, as Eugene had once poetically put it. Rapunzel loved so much. She loved her parents; she loved life, her kingdom...her fiancé. The future Queen amazed Kat more every day. Corona couldn't have asked for a better princess. And as unlikely as it was that the soon-to-be prince consort was once the kingdom's greatest thief and enemy of Corona, in time everyone grew to love and trust Eugene as well. Rapunzel and Eugene made the perfect couple for ruling Corona in the future generations.

Alice had finally trudged over to Rapunzel, preparing to help her into her dress, when Rapunzel cut in, "Oh, Alice, Mama and I have got it from here. Thanks for your help!" Alice looked surprised and ecstatic. "Yeah," Rapunzel continued, "you're free to link arms with Tyler, that handsome stable boy and find your spots in the church, go ahead." Alice blushed and began to spout something in bewilderment, but Rapunzel waved her away dismissively. Alice curtsied and left quickly.

Rapunzel stepped delicately into her dress. 'It's so me!' as Rapunzel had put it. Simple and elegant. It was pure white, with cap sleeves and a V-neck, bearing a resemblance to her favorite dress, the pink one with the purple cami that went underneath. The chiffon A-line skirt graced the floor, swirling and twirling with each barefooted step she took.

"Mama, will you button me?" Rapunzel called sweetly. A long row of little white buttons reached up the back, the majority out of her reach.

"Sure, honey," Kat said, walking over to her daughter.

The Queen began fastening the buttons. Rapunzel fluffed her short brown hair one more time and tucked a small white lily behind her left ear. She placed little silver fleur-de-lis inlaid with diamonds in her ears, a wedding present from her parents.

Rapunzel hummed, _Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight, now I'm here, suddenly I see, _as she picked up her veil. Kat reached the last button. A gold chain caught her eye. "Rapunzel, where did you get this necklace?" she walked around to face her daughter.

"And at last I see the—Oh, my crucifix," Rapunzel replied, placing down the veil. She picked up the necklace and kissed it lightly. "Eugene gave it to me the night he proposed to me. It's quite a story!"

"I guess my eyesight ain't what it used to be..." Arlen replied. Taking a closer look, she exclaimed, "Rapunzel, this is antique! Do you know where Eugene got it? It looks...thirty, maybe forty years old. They don't make jewelry like this anymore." The cross was gold; the figure of Jesus was silver, barely tarnished. Little silver rays, perhaps representing graces, peeked out from behind the crucifix. It hung from a thin golden chain.

Queen Kathryn couldn't imagine how she hadn't seen it before. Though it was small, the simple jewelry was stunning on Rapunzel. "I guess you're not wearing the fleur-de-lis necklace!" she said. Along with the earrings, Rapunzel's parents had bought her a necklace to match.

"Oh Mama, it's not like that!" Rapunzel threw her arms around her mother's neck. "I love the necklace you and Dad gave me, it's absolutely gorgeous!" Rapunzel looked up at her mommy. "I need to wear this one, though. For Eugene..." she swept her gaze around the bride's room. "Do we have time for a story?"

"Oh sweetie, it's absolutely fine. It's your wedding, not ours." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "We have about fifteen minutes, and you're good to go."

Rapunzel took a deep breath. "Okay...Eugene said that day was special, but I never imagined it could be so perfect..."

**~oOo~**

Today was the day, Eugene thought, today was the day he was going to make Rapunzel his wife.

Eugene wove through the rows of his closet, looking for the darkest, farthest corner. In this secluded place was where he kept the ensemble which, while wearing, he had stolen her crown, fallen in love with her, been imprisoned, died, and kissed her for the first time. Right before he asked for her hand, Eugene felt like he better look at that outfit one last time before he put Flynn Rider, that first chapter with Rapunzel, behind him forever.

His blue vest and Rapunzel's purple dress weren't a matter of, _Hey, remember that? Let's put them back today and make some more memories!_ Nobody can just lose the woman that raised them all their life and go about it with a merry smile and settle into the new family without a hitch. Rapunzel was no exception. She never wore that dress, it was a section of her life, though more beautiful and magical than anything else in the world, better left buried. It didn't just represent meeting the love of her life, and the amazing journey she took with him. It reminded her of Gothel. Gothel made that purple dress. She lived a lot of life in the tower in it.

Gothel killed her new dream while she was wearing that purple dress. And when she was wearing that dress...he was wearing that blue vest. When he _died._ Death, as in his soul left the earth for a time. Gosh, it was so concrete sometimes.

Eugene promised he wouldn't wear it again.

That was a promise he intended to keep. Just one last look before another chapter of his life with her ended, the engagement one, and the marriage began.

Eugene reflected with a bit of regret that he didn't propose on her birthday. How romantic and perfect that would be! While the lanterns fill the sky...an engagement ring, a kiss, a tight embrace. Maybe they could even sing their song, the sweet number they'd dubbed _I See the Light. _But, oh well. Maybe falling in love, nearly kissing a boy for the first time, fulfilling a dream, finding a new one, having him ripped away from you AND turning a year older was enough for one day of the year.

That's six big things. Not to mention realizing your mother isn't your mother at all.

"Ehh, what that's saying?" Eugene muttered, "...Oh, we mustn't mourn over what might have been...we must be happy we're allowed to marry our new dream!" he exclaimed. "I should be _thankful_ ol' King Leo's lettin' me marry my gal. Yeah, that's my new motto."

He'd reached the back of his closet by now, and there stood the whole ensemble...white shirt, rolled up to his elbows, blue vest, brown pants and boots. Eugene thought every day about the day he met Rapunzel, and how lucky he was to have her, but seeing that vest...so many memories flew back to the surface of his mind.

No matter how magnificent and wonderful their happily ever after had been, the facts were still there. Even though his heart just overflowed with gladness at seeing Rapunzel face back on earth again, and when she'd kissed him for the very first time...it didn't change the fact that she watched him die. Rapunzel had to watch the only one she had trusted nearly all her life—Gothel—stab the only man she'd ever loved—Eugene. And there had been nothing she could do to save him.

Eugene, though never one to get sappy, felt his throat choke up. Oh, her poor little soul...it made him want to run to her, gather her in his arms and hold her forever. And ever and ever and ever. But Rapunzel would figure out instantly something was wrong, and that would lead to questions...some embarrassing, and some bringing up topics better left unsaid. Especially on the day he wanted to propose.

Eugene ran his hands along his old clothes, inhaling deeply. As he reached one of the trouser legs, there was a small _clink! _Confused, Eugene bent down and picked up the fallen item. No, it couldn't be...but it was! There was the crucifix.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Ever since we watched the lanterns together, I've been madly in love with you. You are my beautiful, wonderful new dream who brought me out of that crazy fog I was mixed into. I...I love you, Blondie. More than_ any_ man _ever_ could and...I want you to be mine forever. Rapunzel...will you marry me?" It was the cold, dark evening of November 24th, the sand he kneeled in was wet, the seawater lapped at his knees, the diamond may not have been very big, but the look on her face made everything worth it.

Rapunzel's eyes grew larger than Eugene had ever seen them. She looked at him for a long moment. She let out a heavy dreamy sigh, like all in her world was positively perfect. A little sniffle could be heard; Rapunzel wiped a single tear out of her eye. In a voice bathed in happiness, she sniffled and said, "Yes. Yes, will all my heart, yes."

Shaking with happiness, a huge grin on her face, she held out her left hand to Eugene, who laughed a laugh deep and full of happiness. He on placed it gently on her finger. Carefully, as if it was an easily disturbed dream, Rapunzel raised it to her face, marveling at the engagement ring. It was glimmering silver, with one emerald in the middle. One tiny diamond was on either side. Eugene watched her reaction intently. He stood up to his full height and resisted a strong urge to sweep her off her feet. _Wait for it, Eugene, wait for it..._ he thought, eyes fixed on Rapunzel. All of a sudden, Rapunzel snapped out of her trance and exclaimed, "OH, EUGENE!" and tackled him with a hug and a big kiss.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Rapunzel...there is one more thing I want you to have." Eugene said. The two had made their way back to the castle by now, it was well past midnight. They were laid on their backs side by side on one of the palace balconies. The moonlight shone softly on them, high in the sky. He turned on his side to look at her. The moon twinkled in her apple green eyes and gave her figure a gentle glow. Rapunzel looked quite beautiful. Her bright personality matched the sun and light of day, but still...the serenity of the night fit her. The princess was at peace with herself, she was promised to her Eugene, for always.

"Oh, Eugene, you're too much..." Rapunzel smiled shyly, sitting up and crossing her legs in front of him.

Eugene also sat up, took a deep breath and began, telling the story of the crucifix hidden in his old outfit. "Once upon a long time ago, my mother passed something down to me..."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"I always kept my mother's crucifix with me. I promised her I'd keep in it the family, and that was one promise I actually _did_ keep. No matter how dishonorable I became as Flynn Rider, I kept her necklace. I couldn't wear it, it was a woman's, but I always kept it in my pocket.

"When I was in prison, the first thing I clearly remember was checking my pocket for my crucifix. But...it was gone. There was a hole worn in my pocket, but I thought the Stabbingtons may have taken it. I was heartbroken, but I was really too worried about you to give it much thought."

"Oh, Eugene!" Rapunzel and Eugene were standing by the railing of the balcony by now. She reached up wrapped her little arms around him. "That's...that's...I'm so sorry!"

"Rapunzel, shh, don't be, sweetness," Eugene whispered comfortingly, holding her close with one arm and stroking her hair with his other hand.

"But that's so sad! We have to find it. The Stabbingtons are still in prison, right?"

"Blondie, hush—"

"Oh I feel terrible! I'm like, I don't know, zealous or something because I'm engaged, but I'm sooooo sad you lost it!"

"Rapunzel, baby, don't be..."

"What? You're telling me not to be sorry about you losing your family heirloom? What kind of PERSON are YOU?"

"I'm not sorry 'cause I found it,"

Rapunzel tore herself away from her spastic fit just long enough to look up into his eyes. "...what?"

"This morning," Eugene said, refusing to let go of their embrace. "When I was looking at my old outfit. The crucifix caught on the seam of my pants. And it hung there...for...for a year and a half..."

Rapunzel's ever-present smile returned, serene as if her fit had never occurred. "Eugene, I'm so glad you found it."

"Me too love," Eugene replied, leaning down slightly.

Rapunzel smiled and met his lips with a happy kiss.

After the lovers pulled away, Eugene loosed his hold on Rapunzel to pull out the crucifix from his pocket.

"Eugene, it's beautiful..." Rapunzel breathed in awe. She reached up and traced it lightly with her fingers.

"I want you to have it."

Her big green eyes widened. "Eu-Eugene...really?"

"I love you that much and then some, Blondie."

"I...I would be _honored_ and _happy_ to. I'd...I would _love _to wear your mother's necklace."

"I know it'll be in good hands with you." Eugene smiled at his bride-to-be. "May I?"

"Yes you may." Eugene slipped around behind her and clasped the crucifix around her neck.

"You know why this day is special?" Eugene asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Why it couldn't be a better day to make you all mine, to give you the Fitzherbert heirloom?"

"Mmmm, why?" Rapunzel murmured, leaning back into him.

"Because today would be my mama's birthday. The Lord works in mysterious way, huh beautiful?"

Rapunzel's eyes popped open. She considered exclaiming something like, REALLY?, but thought again, _the moon is almost full, the stars are out, I'm engaged to the man I love. The moment is perfect. I don't need to spas out. _

"Eugene, I know for certain He does. That's why I met you..."

"Do you think she's proud of me? Do you think...up there..." Eugene raised a hand in a sweeping gesture to the heavens, "she's watching?"

"I know she's proud of you, Eugene. There are holes in the floor of heaven, you know."

"You're sure, Blondie?"

"As sure as the frying pan is the greatest weapon in the world."

The two erupted into giggles. "Then I know it's true, sweetness," Eugene said in a muffled voice, his face buried in her hair.

"Yes, yes you do." Rapunzel replied happily.

She felt Eugene smile behind her. "Keep it safe for me, Blondie." he whispered in her ear.

"Always," Rapunzel replied. She spun around to face him, leaning in for another kiss

.

**~oOo~**

Rapunzel sighed dreamily. "And the rest is history. Here we are, Eugene and I, about to be...oh sweet Lord, we're about to be married..."

Kathryn was astounded. "Rapunzel...what an amazing story! Honey, that's a beautiful gift. I hope you always wear it."

"Always!" Rapunzel said happily. "Motherhood...such a powerful thing. Wouldn't you agree, Mama?"

Kat smiled at her beaming daughter. "Yes, yes I do agree, wholly and completely. I'm blessed to have a daughter as wonderful as you."

"And I'm so glad I finally have a mothe...mommy." Rapunzel caught herself before she said mother. Like that purple dress, one couldn't throw their entire childhood down the drain and expect to be fine about it. Something in her heart blocked the word 'mother,' if she didn't want to cry right then.

"Don't hurry to motherhood, sweetheart, you're only twenty." The Queen counseled lightly.

"Eugene and I have talked about it," Rapunzel said firmly. "We'll gratefully accept any children God sends us, whenever He does."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan, Rapunzel." Kat smiled at the bride one last time. "Let's go find your father. I'm sure he's having a fit."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The sweet, clear, organ music played. The procession of the bride and the father down the aisle began. Rapunzel took deep breaths. _This is it. Never gonna feel like this again. I'm going to walk out of this church a married woman. _Then she looked up...into the smiling eyes of the groom. He smiled at her, a smile pure and sweet and full of love. He stood next to the archbishop of Corona, hands clasped in front of him. The archbishop, an aging man with grey hair and laugh lines around his eyes, smiled at Rapunzel as well. The altar boy standing at the bishop's side was trying, in vain, to catch the eye of a girl in the congregation. Eugene, however, had already caught _his_ girl's eyes. Even several feet away from him, Rapunzel felt almost lost in Eugene's sweet gaze, as he patiently awaited her arrival.

Pascal sat on the groom's shoulder, smiling a chameleon smile. Maximus, the best man, stood next to Eugene, his tail wagging wildly. The groomsmen, Hook-hand, Big Nose and Vladimir stood closely behind Max.

On Rapunzel's side of the church were three girls in light pink dresses, chiffon like the bride's. They were Rapunzel's younger sisters, Amy, Abby and Grace. Amy winked at her and Grace giggled. Abby, standing in the middle, nudged them both.

And then Rapunzel was suddenly at the altar, her father was kissing her cheek and letting go of her arm. Rapunzel joined hands with Eugene. He took her hands in his own and gave her a flirty grin.

"Hey sexy fishy,"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Heya babe,"

Eugene shook off his playful banter and smiled at her sincerely. "Your hands are cold,"

Rapunzel grinned up at him. "Your hands are warm."

Eugene winked and mouthed 'I love you', turning to the archbishop. The archbishop as he cleared his throat and looked down at the book he held. No words came from him. His brow furrowed and he murmured, "Excuse me a moment," The bishop thumbed through the book looking for the right page.

Eugene and Rapunzel faced each other again, giggling under their breath. The giggles trailed off, and Rapunzel looked up at Eugene. Eugene looked down at her, smiled, and squeezed her hands lightly. His eyes traveled down, taking in her appearance. His amber irises reached her neck...and then widened noticeably.

"Rapunzel...you wore it?" he asked, taken aback.

"Of course I did, love," Rapunzel whispered happily. "For you. For me. For your mother. We're joining our lives together...forever. Your mother...she would be proud. We're making her part of our marriage like this."

Eugene swallowed hard. "Th-thank you, Rapunzel. It means a lot, sweetie." He pulled her slightly closer to him.

"Eugene, we're in _church-"_

"I love you, Rapunzel. ...Mom would've loved to meet you."

"Love ya too, can we please put some space in here-"

"Can we name one of our kids after her?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...Eugene, of course we can but you have to _let go of me__. WE'RE IN __**CHURCH!"**_

Eugene suddenly snapped out of his emotional trance, feeling the eyes of all in the cathedral on them. Hurriedly, he backed away from Rapunzel half a step. She threw a glance over at the archbishop, who muttered, "Ah ha!" and lifted his eyes to the bride and groom, waiting for a sign to begin. Rapunzel closed her eyes, took a deep breath, threw her shoulders back and opened them again, looking at Eugene to check his readiness. He was signaling her one of those secret smiles, holding up a finger to the bishop.

"All right, baby, let's bind ourselves to God..." Eugene said with a smile.

"And to your mother." Rapunzel added happily.

"Of course, to each other," Eugene replied.

"Forever." They finished in unison.

The bishop smiled, overhearing the sentiment. The altar boy standing next to him grinned widely. Rapunzel and Eugene tore their eyes away from one another's to nod at the archbishop.

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of God..."_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**(A/N:)**

**:') **_**...When I said 'I do', I meant that I will, until the end of all time...be faithful and true, devoted to you...**_

**Oh my gosh. Sweetness! I was inspired to write that ending while listening to 'When I Said I Do' this amazing beautiful sweet song sung by Clint Black and Lisa Hartman. (it's so sweet 'cause they're actually married! Makes the song all the sweeter!) Oh my oh my oh my! I LOVE this story! Oh my! Wedding fics are so lovely3**

**Haha, that silly bishop. And that cute little altar boy ^.^ Did you like Blondie's sisters? :D maybe I'll use them in another story :)**

**Sorry if I offended you with this fic, I know it's full of Catholic/Christian tradition/culture/style/wedding-y stuff, but that's just my religion, and the way I write. Don't take it personal, please.**

**Reviews? Pretty please? I'll love you forever, and it'll make my writing and my day a lot better!**

**Air kisses *mwah* because I love you so much for taking the time to read this!**

**love, fitzherbertfangirl (aka fizzy!) **


End file.
